Ein aufregender Nachmittag für Rin
by shmion
Summary: Rin verlässt im Streit Sakis Villa. Zufällig trifft sie Yui und lernt ihre Familie kennen. Die Geschichte besteht aus zwei Kapiteln.
1. Chapter 1

**To Love-Ru und alle Charaktere wurden nicht von mir, sondern von Yabuki/Hasemi erfunden.**  
**Die Geschichte besteht aus 2 Kapiteln und spielt am Ende des Schuljahres.**

* * *

Es war ein schöner, ruhiger Freitagnachmittag. Saki und ihre Freundinnen hatten die Schulstunden überstanden und befanden sich in der Villa Tenjouin.  
"Sie waren wieder überragend, Saki-sama. Im Englisch- und im Sportunterricht haben Sie es wieder allen gezeigt!", jubelte Aya überschwenglich.  
Saki lehnte das Lob mit gespielter Bescheidenheit ab: "Das war doch nichts Besonderes. Ich habe nur meine Aufgaben erfüllt..."  
"Es war wirklich großartig", stimmte Rin dem Lob zu.  
Nachdem sich Saki umgezogen hatte, schaute sie auf einen Kalender.  
Nachdenklich sprach sie: "Bald ist es soweit. Nur noch wenige Wochen."  
'Geht es wieder um die Universität?', fragte sich Rin. Saki hatte sich vor einiger Zeit gegen ihren Vater in dieser Frage durchgesetzt. Gab es doch noch Probleme?  
Aya wollte Saki gerade aufmuntern, als Saki begann ihr Leid zu schildern: "Nur noch wenige Wochen dauert meine Herrschaft über diese Schule. Wenn ich dann weggehe, wer wird mir dann als Königin der Schule nachfolgen?"  
Sie seufzte leise. Es folgte eine Pause.  
"Auf keinem Fall diese Lala!", brach es plötzlich aus Saki heraus. "Die hat mich so oft gedemütigt. Das habe ich nie vergessen. Lala als meine Nachfolgerin kann ich nicht zulassen!"  
Rin atmete tief ein. 'Warum hat sie wieder ein Problem mit Lala? Lala hatte ihr doch auch geholfen, als sie von zu Hause ausgerissen war', dachte sie sich.  
"Was haben Sie vor, Saki-sama?", fragte Aya.  
Das wusste Saki selbst noch nicht. "Hm", überlegte sie laut. "Irgendwie muss ich ihr noch aufzeigen, wer hier die Nummer Eins ist. Irgendwie..."  
"Wenn Sie denn meinen...", murmelte Rin vor sich hin.  
"Ich muss mich rächen. Am Ende wird Lala es sein, die vollkommen gedemütigt wird. Dann ist die Rangfolge endlich wiederhergestellt!", sagte Saki und lachte dazu.  
"Hören Sie mit diesen Unsinn auf, Saki-sama!" wollte Rin ihr am liebsten zu brüllen. Doch sie konnte sich noch beherrschen.  
Gleichzeitig steigerte sich Saki weiter hinein: "Wir müssen ihr eine Falle stellen, aus der sie nur mit meiner Hilfe herauskommt."  
Rin erinnerte sich an Sakis frühere, durchweg gescheiterte Versuche gegen Lala zu gewinnen. "Wenn Sie Lala zu sehr verärgern, könnte es Probleme mit Zastin-sama geben", warf Rin ein. Aya schaute überrascht zu ihr hin, doch Saki ignorierte den Einwurf.  
"Run wird mir sicherlich helfen können", überlegte sie noch. Dass Run von Gemeinheiten gegen Lala mittlerweile Abstand genommen hatte, wusste Saki nicht.  
Eine Weile überlegte Saki in Stille. Dann war sie überzeugt eine Lösung gefunden zu haben. "Jetzt habe ich es! Wir werden es wie einen Überfall aussehen lassen." Sie lachte siegesgewiss und verteilte danach Befehle. "Aya! Rin! Kümmert euch um die Vorberei..."  
Weiter kam sie nicht mehr. Rin hatte ihr mitten im Satz eine Ohrfeige gegeben.  
Saki starrte sie ungläubig an. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie geschlagen wurde und sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.  
Auch Aya war sprachlos. Wie konnte Rin nur so etwas machen?  
Rin schaute Saki ebenfalls sprachlos an. Sie hatte die Ohrfeige direkt bereut und konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Sie konnte sie auch nicht mehr rückgängig machen.  
Endlich nach fast einer halben Minute beendete sie die Stille: "Entschuldigen Sie, Saki-sama!", sagte sie mit ruhiger und deutlicher Stimme. Anschließend ging sie langsam aus dem Zimmer, beschleunigte im Flur und rannte aus der Villa.

Sie wusste nicht wohin sie rennen sollte. Sie wollte nur weg. Weg von der Tenjouin Villa, in die sie nie wieder zurückkehren konnte. Nachdem sie ihre Hand gegen Saki erhoben hatte, war ihr bisheriges Leben vorbei.  
Aber warum hatte sie Saki geschlagen? Es kam ihr wie ein Reflex vor.  
'Warum habe ich ihr nicht früher widersprochen? Dann wäre es nicht so weit gekommen!'  
Ihre Gedanken kreisten um Selbstvorwürfe.  
Nachdem sie mehrere Minuten durch die Straßen gerannt war verlangsamte sie ihr Tempo und blieb schließlich stehen.  
'Und wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Nach Hause kann ich auch nicht mehr nach dieser Tat', überlegte Rin.  
Sie schaute sich um, wo sie überhaupt angekommen war. Die Gegend kam ihr nicht vertraut vor.  
Im Hintergrund war anscheinend ein Streit im Gange. Eine Frauenstimme und mehrere Männerstimmen waren laut zu hören.

* * *

Yui verließ an diesem Tag erst spät die Schule. Die Sitzung des Moralkomitees hatte unerwartet lange gedauert. Außerdem hatten sich noch zwei Mädchen an sie gewannt, weil die Übergriffe durch Jungen zunahmen. Yui konnte sich schon denken, wer hinter diesen Übergriffen steckte. Sie erstellte häufig neue Hitlisten der Übeltäter. Vorerst konnte sie sich über diese Schamlosigkeiten nur aufregen.  
Auf ihrem Weg nach Hause machte sie noch einige Umwege. Auf einmal entdeckte sie _Bekannte_: Drei Jungen saßen auf dem Bürgersteig, redeten laut und lachten laut. Vor längerer Zeit war sie mit diesem Trio aneinandergeraten. Als die drei sie belästigten wurde sie von Rito gerettet.  
Yui überlegte sich, wie sie reagieren sollte. Auf der einen Seite würde sie den dreien gerne eine Moralpredigt halten, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie sich nicht schon wieder Ärger einhandeln. Doch ihre Überlegungen wurden schnell hinfällig, da einer der Jungen sie wieder erkannte.  
"Das ist doch diese Prinzessin von damals. Die uns angepöbelt hatte!"  
Schließlich erinnerten sich auch die beiden anderen wieder.  
"Richtig. Und dann ist sie mit ihren Freund davongerannt", ergänzte einer.  
Der dritte fügte hinzu: "Und am Ende hatte sie noch ihren Bodyguard auf uns gehetzt. Das war eine ganz miese Nummer."  
Yui, die bei Erwähnung ihres 'Freundes' schon errötete, widersprach heftig: "Ich hatte euch gar nicht reingelegt. Erfindet hier keine Märchen!"  
Dass ihr Bruder die drei verprügelt hatte, wusste sie wirklich nicht.  
"Wir hatten einen Riesenanschiss vom Chef bekommen, weil wir zu spät zur Arbeit zurückkamen. Er hatte uns die ganze Geschichte nicht mal geglaubt!", hielt ihr einer vor.  
"Arbeit? Dass ich nicht lache! Ihr habt genauso herumgegammelt wie jetzt auch. Ich kann euch kein Wort glauben!", entgegnete Yui sauer.  
Die drei Jungen stellten sich um sie. Jetzt geriet Yui doch noch in den nicht gewollten Ärger.  
"Du machst ganz schön das Maul auf, Kleine!", sagte einer.  
"Wir sollten da weiter machen, wo wir letztes Mal gestört wurden", schlug ein anderer vor.  
Yui sah ein, dass eine weitere Diskussion zwecklos war und wollte ihren Heimweg fortsetzen.  
"Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe und gebt den Weg frei!", forderte sie.  
Statt der Aufforderung nachzukommen, hielten sie Yui nun an den Armen fest.  
"Lasst mich los!", schrie sie.

"Lasst das Mädchen in Ruhe!", rief jemand.  
"Misch' du dich mal raus!", brummte einer und drehte sich um. Als er Rin sah, kam ihn ein anderer Gedanke: "He, ist das deine Schwester? Wird vielleicht doch noch ein schöner Nachmittag..."  
Mit einem einzigen Schlag streckte sie ihren Gegner nieder.  
"Was soll denn das!", schimpfte einer der anderen. Er ließ Yuis Arm und wollte Rin angreifen. Er bekam nur kurz ihren Mantel zu greifen ehe sie ihn mit einem Tritt außer Gefecht setzte. Er fiel unvermittelt rückwärts und begrub den dritten unter sich.  
Alles ging so schnell, dass Yui nur die Hälfte mitbekommen hatte.  
"Vielen Dank, die drei Typen waren sehr aufdringlich", bedankte sie sich. "Du bist doch auch von der Sainan Oberschule, oder? Ich hatte dich öfters bei Tenjouin Saki gesehen."  
"Ja richtig. Mein Name ist Kujou Rin", stellte sie sich vor. Ihr Problem mit Saki ließ sie sich im Moment nicht anmerken.  
"Mein Name ist Kotegawa Yui. Möchtest du mit mir nach Hause kommen? Da kann ich dir dann den einen Knopf wieder annähen", schlug sie vor.  
Rin schaute sich ihren Mantel an. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass der Mantel unter dem Kampf gelitten hatte.  
Da sie ohnehin nicht wusste, wo sie hingehen sollte, nahm sie das Angebot dankend an.

* * *

Lange nachdem Yui und Rin verschwunden waren, kamen die drei Jungen wieder zu sich. Sie richteten sich grummelnd und schimpfend auf, als ihr Chef erschien.  
"Ich hatte euch gewarnt: Wenn ihr noch einmal die Arbeitspause deutlich überzieht, fliegt ihr raus!"


	2. Chapter 2

Wenig später kamen Yui und Rin vor dem Kotegawa-Haus an.  
"Meine Eltern werden noch nicht da sein, und mein Bruder ist sehr beschäftigt", erklärte Yui und öffnete die Haustür.  
Rin folgte ihr. Sie fühlte sich noch etwas unwohl.  
Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, öffnete sich eine Zimmertür und Yuu kam ihnen entgegen.  
"Hallo Schwesterchen, wen hast du denn mitgebracht?", fragte er direkt.  
Yui seufzte kurz. "Das ist mein älterer Bruder Yuu - Kujou Rin, eine Bekannte von mir."  
"Eine Bekannte von dir? Klingt interessant."  
Yui ging auf seine Bemerkung nicht mehr ein und brachte Rin in ihr Zimmer.  
Dort angekommen nähte Yui den Knopf an Rins Mantel wieder an. Rin wollte ihr zwar dabei helfen, doch Yui lehnte ab.  
"Schließlich hast du mir schon gegen die Schläger geholfen. Da möchte ich mich schon revanchieren. Ich finde es wirklich unglaublich, wie du mir in der Situation geholfen hast."  
Rin wollte nicht zu viel gelobt werden. "Nicht der Rede wert. Andere hätten in dem Moment ebenfalls geholfen."  
Yui unterbrach kurz ihre Arbeit. "Das meine ich nicht. Du hast immerhin drei Männer in kurzer Zeit ausgeschaltet. Das finde ich beeindruckend."  
"Ich hatte schon früh mit dem Training angefangen. Ich musste auch die Rolle eines Bodyguards ausfüllen können", erklärte Rin.  
Während Rin sich langsam im Zimmer umsah, überlegte Yui noch etwas. "Ja, so ein Training wäre wirklich nicht schlecht", meinte sie schließlich. "Bei all den aufdringlichen Jungs an der Schule, die keine Grenzen mehr kennen, wäre so etwas eine gute Idee. Ich meine so ein Selbstverteidigungsunterrich t für die Schülerinnen. Und du könntest das Training leiten."  
Rin zögerte mit einer Antwort. "Die Idee mit dem Selbstverteidigungskurs ist interessant. Aber ob ich die richtige als Leiterin wäre?"  
Rin begann zu grübeln. War es richtig, dass sie hier bei Yui im Zimmer saß? Sollte sie sich nicht lieber Gedanken machen, wie es weitergeht?  
Yui war mittlerweile mit dem Annähen fertig geworden und sprach das Thema direkt an: "Bist du nicht immer mit dieser Saki und dem anderen Mädchen zusammen?"  
"Bisher ja. Aber heute Nachmittag hatte ich eine Auseinandersetzung mit Saki-sama. Nein, so kann ich es nicht sagen. Bei einem Gespräch hatte ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle und hatte sie geschlagen. Deshalb kann ich nicht mehr zurück", erklärte Rin.  
"Dich dafür gleich rauszuschmeißen finde ich schon hart. Ihr seid doch schon mehrere Jahre befreundet", sagte Yui spontan.  
Rin schüttelte heftig den Kopf. "Nein, nein. Saki-sama hat ein großes Herz und ist sehr freundlich. Wir sind nicht nur mehrere Jahre befreundet, sondern praktisch seit Geburt verbunden. Wie seit Generationen im Hause Kujou üblich wurde ich als Dienerin des Hauses Tenjouin erzogen. Und gerade deshalb habe ich nach der Ohrfeige das Haus verlassen. Nicht weil ich gezwungen wurde."  
Yui dachte nach wie sie helfen konnte.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Yuu trat ein: "Ich habe etwas Tee für die Damen zubereitet."  
"Ja, danke", bedankte sich Yui. "Du kannst ihn auf den Schreibtisch stellen."  
Yuu stellte den Tee wie empfohlen ab, ging zurück zur Tür und blieb noch einmal stehen.  
"Wer hat ein großes Herz?", fragte er.  
"Hast du wieder gelauscht?!", empörte sich Yui.  
Yuu spielte den Unschuldigen und wehrte den Vorwurf mit den Händen ab. "Ich habe doch nicht gelauscht", sagte er und verließ den Raum.  
Yui wartete noch einige Zeit und gab Rin dann einen Ratschlag: "Wenn Saki wirklich so freundlich ist, wird sie dir sicher verzeihen. Du solltest auf jeden Fall noch mal mit ihr reden."  
"Ja, ich muss noch einmal mit Saki-sama reden. Die Entschuldigung war viel zu kurz. Anschließend kläre ich die Sache am besten mit meinen Eltern", entgegnete Rin.  
Yui freute sich, dass sie nicht mehr so pessimistisch klang.  
"Dann lass' uns jetzt den Tee trinken, bevor er zu kalt wird!", forderte sie Rin auf.  
Nach dem Teetrinken begann Rin das weitere Gespräch: "In der Schule hatte ich immer den Eindruck, dass du besonders streng bist. Ich erinnere besonders an den einen Tag, als du Saki-sama zurechtgewiesen hast. Aber hier wirkst du ganz locker und unverkrampft. Das hat mich überrascht."  
Yui war zunächst verwundert: "Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich die Arbeit im Moralkomitee sehr ernst nehme. Ich befürchte viele Schüler denken, dass ich streng bin. Andererseits hast du in der Schule auf mich auch immer streng und unnahbar gewirkt. Immer warst du konzentriert an Sakis Seite."  
Rin lachte leise. Sie sah sich nochmal kurz um.  
"Der eine Typ hatte uns sogar für Schwestern gehalten. Wir haben allerdings tatsächlich einige Gemeinsamkeiten", meinte Rin und blickte zu Yuis Bett herüber. "Du magst anscheinend auch niedliche Sachen."  
Yui zuckte zusammen. Es war ihr immer unangenehm, wenn sie jemand auf ihre Leidenschaft für Kätzchen ansprach.  
Sie redeten noch einige Zeit über dies und das, ehe Rin sagte: "Am besten mache ich mich gleich auf den Weg. Schließlich weiß niemand, wo ich jetzt bin. Und vor Problemen laufe ich nicht gerne weg!"  
Yui begleitete ihren Gast daraufhin in den Flur. Rin bedankte sich für die Gastfreundschaft.  
Dann klingelte es an der Tür. Yui ging vor und öffnete.

"Saki-sama!", sagte Rin automatisch. Denn Saki und Aya waren die neuen Besucher.  
"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie vorhin geschlagen hatte. Ich wusste nicht, wie mir das passieren konnte. Noch heute Abend werde ich mit meinem Vater über die nötigen Konsequenzen sprechen. Dann werde ich wissen, wohin ich gehen werde", ergänzte Rin.  
Saki ließ sich mit ihrer Antwort etwas Zeit. Zufrieden begann sie: "Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. In der Sache mit Lala hatte ich mich wirklich verrannt. Deine weiteren Pläne lehne ich allerdings ab! Es kommt nicht in Frage, dass du mich verlässt!"  
Rin schaute Saki erstaunt an: "Saki-sama, meinen Sie wirklich?"  
Saki nickte zustimmend. "Wir sind gekommen, um dich wieder abzuholen. Dein Platz ist weiterhin bei der Familie Tenjouin!"  
Rin war überrascht und natürlich überglücklich. Sie machte sich für den Heimweg bereit und wurde von Aya leise angesprochen.  
"Saki-sama war zunächst aufgebracht und sauer. Danach war sie aber nachdenklich und hat sich wieder an die bisherigen Fehlschläge gegen Lala erinnert. Ich hatte sie dann auf deine Empfehlung mit Zastin-sama hingewiesen. Jetzt ist Saki-sama entschlossen bald das Herz von Zastin-sama zu gewinnen."  
Rin hörte aufmerksam zu. "Das höre ich gerne. Ich bin sicher sie wird bei Zastin-sama Erfolg haben!", sagte sie dann. Bevor Aya wieder zur Haustür ging, musste Rin noch eine Frage loswerden: "Wie habt ihr mich überhaupt gefunden?"  
"Das hast du alles Saki-sama zu verdanken. Sie hat in vielen Straßen nach dir gefragt. Nachdem sie schließlich deine Spur gefunden hatte, ist sie ihr bis hierhin gefolgt", antwortete Aya.  
"Ja, Saki-sama ist wirklich freundlich und hat ein großes Herz", sprach Rin leise.  
Schließlich verabschiedete sie sich nochmals von Yui und bedankte sich für Gastfreundschaft.  
'Ich hoffe, dass es mit Zastin-sama klappt', dachte Rin beim Verlassen des Hauses.

Zufrieden ging Yui in den Flur zurück. Sie hatte das gute Gefühl an diesem Tag gleich mehreren Personen geholfen zu haben.  
"Was war das denn für eine Freundin, Schwesterchen?", fragte plötzlich Yuu.  
Yui drehte sich hektisch um. Hatte er wieder gelauscht?  
"Habe ich doch schon gesagt: Kujou Rin aus meiner Schule", antwortete sie kurz.  
Yuu grübelte. "Aus deiner Schule also. Aber bestimmt nicht aus deiner Klasse, oder?"  
"Nein, nicht aus meiner Klasse", sagt Yui genervt. "Wo kommt denn dein Interesse her? Du bist doch mit dieser Ahiko zusammen."  
Yuu seufzte leise. "Wie man es nimmt. Ich glaube unsere Beziehung ist längst eingeschlafen." Er ging wieder in sein Zimmer. "Außerdem heißt sie nicht Ahiko. Sondern Akiho. Sairenji Akiho", fügte er hinzu.  
Auch Yui ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte sich hin und schaute an die Wand.  
"Sairenji", wiederholte sie.


End file.
